


The Dark Triad

by Loonilie



Series: The Bull and The Rose [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonilie/pseuds/Loonilie
Summary: The fate of humanity is at the hands of the captains and with the help of their allies will they be able to rescue the dark mage, Yami Sukehiro and the world tree mage, William Vangeance or will The Dark Triad successfully reach their goal and bring destruction upon humanity?( Discontinued/ Canceled  )
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Series: The Bull and The Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897867
Kudos: 18





	1. Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished after a lot of misfortunes like when the computer broke and a power outage. Doing my best to keep the characters in character If ever they are too OOC please forgive me as I am new to fan fiction. Have you guys read the latest chapter? I'm already excited for the rescue mission cause OH BOY! CHARLOTTE IS COMING TO SAVE HER MAN.
> 
> *Cough* *cough* Excuse my fangirling about my otp UwU
> 
> Edit 1: Changed the plan and changed the time remaining for them to 3 days instead of a whole day. Currently doing the draft for the next chapter but It got deleted huhuhu
> 
> Edit 2: Changed the time remaining for the training for a week like in the original since I have something in mind that I want to do but it involves Noelle so I need to get her back to Clover Kingdom first and get her better.

"H-hello, captains." Asta said awkwardly waving his hand in front of the captains while still being carried by his vice-captain. Nacht allowed him to rest until he regained back his energy and strength despite having the knowledge of the meeting with the captains will start soon resulting to them being late.

"Looks like I was late." the young man said with a smile carved on his fair skin albeit that smile doesn't show any kindness or anything pleasant. It was a beautiful and soft smile yes, but as you look into his eyes. You could see the displeasure as If he was looking down at each magic knight brigade captains enough to make the prideful silver eagle look at him with disgust. Nacht released the anti-magic kid from his arm , letting him drop and meet the greenish marbled floor face to face as he proceeds to make his way towards the empty chair most specifically the chair that the dark mage, Yami Sukehiro usually reside , with their eyes watching his every move . None of the captains have ever seen the long-haired man before, all them were suspicious with one question in mind. Who is this guy? Charlotte, along with the other captains stared at the young man whom sat beside her. Why is a lowly being sitting beside her? More or less, sitting on Yami's chair. The only people that were allowed to enter the room was the captains , Julius , Marx and those he have summoned, but If the captain of a brigade could not attend a vice captain shall attend in-behalf of their captain. If their guesses were right, the young man might be the vice-captain of The Black Bulls. Considering, that they have no knowledge who is the vice-captain is despite knowing all magic knight brigades are needed a captain and a vice captain to lead. They thought Finral Roulacase, the mage that was often stuck beside him was the vice-captain, but Yami denies that saying he was only his ride so he could travel back and forth at ease.

"Julius-sama who is this young man?" The old captain asked his superior the wizard king, Julius Novachrono as his fingers play along the ends of his pale-green mustache as the other captain's attention and gaze shifted onto the little boy on the end of the long wooden table. Waiting for an answer before proceeding further to the discussion. Julius on the other hand gave a sigh of disbelief towards the dark haired man not even bothering to introduce himself after a long years and months away from the kingdom of Clover. "Nacht, vice-captain of The Black Bulls." Their guesses were right after all and as If on cue the vice captain spoke nonchalantly still the smile on his face hasn't disappeared one bit. "Right after, Yami decided to make me vice captain. I was sent on a mission to infiltrate The Spade Kingdom as a spy by Julius to confirm his suspicion..No- most likely instincts that there was something going on that would be a threat to us in the future and yes he was right while I was there I learned a lot about the said kingdom also It's current rulers which were a trio of siblings known as The Dark Triad. Like I am ." He stopped midway his report as the aura surrounding the young man seems to darken, a pair of small horns formed on his forehead and strange black markings appeared from his horns that extends down to both sides of his cheek alongside his devil, Guimero resting on his left shoulder. "Although The Dark Triad's devils are high-ranking unlike mine whom is below them and also small"He added pointing at his devil Guimero although the devil hissed at him protesting that the form he is currently in is just temporary also addressing the vice captain as 'Sir Nacht'. Purposely he let out a cough as If he's saying to the little black creature on his shoulder to shut up before continuing his report "Those devils that possesses them are namely: Megicula , Lucifero and unfortunately I do not know the name of the last one as he did not mention or brought up It's name even once."

The proud silver eagle, Nozel Silva tensed up by the devil's name 'Megicula'. The one and only devil whom brought upon the inescapable death of his mother, Acier Silva the dancing princess of the battlefield with a curse that haunted him throughout the years to the point he made the decision to discourage his youngest sister, Noelle saying she was a disappointment to Royal House Silva so that she wouldn't even think about joining The Magic Knights where harm is inevitable but even so his younger sister joined The Magic Knights. Nozel went so far out of the tradition that every Silva family member should join The Silver Eagles despite how strong or weak their magic is and threw the youngest Silva to the lowest magic knight brigade at the time, The Black Bulls who rarely receives missions that can be considered as dangerous or life-threatening unlike the other brigades. Little did he know how much his little sister has grown becoming stronger than he could ever imagine. He was guilty for doing that to her. He already apologized for such behavior and already said the reason behind it, mending their relationship as siblings.

On the other hand the captains not including the captain of The Silver Eagles were in shock not expecting that someone other than the Black Bull boy were also accompanied by a devil more or less their enemies has a high-ranking devil by their aide and have enough power to wipe out an entire brigade with just half of their power! They might be even more powerful more powerful than the elves that were considered to be loved by mana or worse much more powerful than the world soul devil, Zagred, but that doesn't mean they will retreat from battle as It only motivates them to become stronger than now alongside their squads and protect those close to their hearts. "I suppose you have more information about The Dark Triad and their plan after kidnapping both Yami and Vangeance." The crimson lion asked composed despite being shocked earlier. Nacht continued to speak telling them about The Dark Triad whom he have watched for so long along with their disciples from afar in the shadows " We have The Zogratis siblings mostly known as The Dark Triad whom dethroned the former rulers of Spade Kingdom, House Of Grinberryall. Vanica , the host for the devil Megicula , she derides weaker opponents as "trash" and instead desires to battle incredibly powerful opponents so It's easy to draw her out using someone that can fight her as bait. She also uses both blood and curse magic. Next we have is their leader a former soldier at that, Dante a misogynistic and manipulative fella that thinks lowly of people with low mana. He uses both gravity magic and body magic. Lastly, Zenon's typically cold and serious disposition lies an arrogant and bloodthirsty individual, but unlike his two siblings he immediately eliminate those who are considered a threat to their plans."

"The Dark Triad's objective is the recreation of the The Tree Of Qliphoth , a magic channel that connects to the underworld and will allow devils to enter the living world , but It requires specific keys to do so which is World Tree Magic and Dark Magic to grow hence why they kidnapped both captains. If they successfully reached their goal, It would result the destruction of the entire continent and massacre of the 90% human's population, bringing humanity in the brink of extinction. Fortunately we have time to save them. For them to continue their plan to recreate The Tree Of Qlipoth successfully, a full moon has to occur meaning tomorrow, we have a three whole days to prepare our attack and train our squads." The captains now knew that humanity's fate is in their hands whether they would be able to save the captains and defeat The Dark Triad or else It would be the end of not only the kingdom of clover , but humanity itself. The pressure was great and all, but each of them were determined to win. After learning what they needed to know about The Dark Triad they continued further into the discussion, plotting a plan to save the two captains. 

Kaiser Granvorka alongside the Vice-Captains with a good number of members of each brigade was tasked to protect the kingdom of clover while the captains are gone of with an exception of Yuno whom insisted he would lead the other capable golden dawn members to go with the other captains alongside Mereoleona whom they were sure would join them and to the Spade Kingdom to rescue the Black Bull captain and The Golden Dawn captain and defeat The Dark Triad despite not being present in the meeting. Nozel Silva will lead the attack force as a diversion for the possible remaining dark disciples and with that large mana pool and magic It would be expected for a member of The Dark Triad to show up, most specifically they are betting on the devil host Vanica whom was said to have a liking to battle strong opponents and then they will be divided into groups on whom will save each captain. , Fuegoleon , Jack , Charlotte and Asta will save Yami while Mereoleona , Dorothy , Rill and Yuno will save Vangeance.The meeting came to an end and all went to their respective bases to rest so that they could wake up early and start training their members like hell to be able to stand on their feet against a powerful opponent. 

"I'm already so bored! I want to fight again. I would love to fight Lolopechka again but she's already weak because of the curse. What a pity." The young woman complained in annoyance in front of her two brothers, Zenon and Dante whom just now recovered, nonstop. Bored from doing nothing but waiting for the full moon as her eyes shifted to the two prisoners still impaled with her brother's bone magic. Both were unable to move , injured from head to toe and one was conscious while the other is not despite their condition she could sense the large mana pool they possess worthy of being her opponent and die by her hands as she was gonna open her lips to speak, her brother Dante stopped her so and said "Don't even think about it. Just go off and kill your subordinates If you're bored again." They held no regards or care when It comes to the lives of their subordinates, but even so she won't do it. They were too weak for her to handle as It would just makes her angry and irritated despite giving them a share of the devil's power, they were still weak and knowing the silva girl whom she fought in the Heart Kingdom brought her joy and excitement. She gave the girl a reason to get stronger so that she could save her beloved friend or else she wouldn't know what she might do to her until they heard a voice. A voice with a complete tone of mockery.

_**"**_ You bastards are so sure you would reach whatever that goal of yours ey? Unfortunately, my idiots would crush your asses and I would personally finish you three myself." The bull said as he spit saliva aiming at the three with a large grin on his lips despite his condition It's unbelievable that the dark mage still has some energy left just so he could mock the three standing in front of him.

"I would be glad to finish them off first, human and show you how weak they are as they scream in pain." Dante said calmly sure that if ever he would encountered his kids again he would win and crush them with his own hands in front of the captain they loved so much. Wouldn't that be a delightful sight? But then again, It's better to show him their lifeless bodies instead of prolonging the battle just so they could see each other again before death would knock on their doorstep. He was frustrated that he lost...Not only did he lost, but he lost to mere lowly beings! He underestimated them he knew. Humans true nature is evil after all.

  
"Lady Vanica! Preparations have been set." said a young man that came into the room running and panting heavily to let his master know that It was ready. All that's left is the silva girl she fought earlier in the heart kingdom to come and save the cursed princess, Lolopechka. Her 'friend'.


	2. The Briar's Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting has just ended and Charlotte is troubled by her feelings of anxiety for The Black Bulls' captain, Yami Sukehiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! Yes this chapter will be focused on Charlotte
> 
> Edit 1: I didn't edit anything or changed anything like I usually do when doing edits 1 , 2 etc on the notes. I'm just here to tell you guys that I would be taking a short break from writing maybe come back after a few days. Anyways you guys have probably seen the latest chapter in the manga right? if not chapter 263 is out! I really want to see more about our vice captain, Nacht.

Before returning back to their bases the captains including the vice captains of both Golden Dawn and Black Bulls had a quick discussion about how they would train their brigades and that they team up and help train their respective groups especially The Black Bulls and The Golden Dawn that was left without a captain. At first, Nacht thought of protesting thinking he could handle all the members Yami took in but in the end he agreed along with Yuno whom wants the best for his brigade. Charlotte volunteered to team up with The Black Bulls with an excuse that someone needs to keep them in check and surprisingly the captain of The Green Praying Mantis volunteered as well. The captains of The Crimson Lion and The Silver Eagles agreed to team up and help The Golden Dawn with their training leaving The Coral Peacocks , The Azure Deer and The Purple Orcas to team up although Fuegoleon gave them a heads up If ever his elder sister, Mereoleona might shove them all into one team and force them to train in another strong magic zone like the Yultim Volcano Trail.

Upon arriving back to the Blue Rose Headquarters, she was greeted by Sol Marron, her subordinate which was sitting on a bench facing the gate decorated with the brigade's symbol: A blue shield with a gold color on the sides paired with a thorny golden rose on the center. "Sis! It's already late. How's the meeting? Wait.."the young woman said as her green eyes scanned her captain's face. Charlotte's fair skin became pale and her usual stern blue eyes looked tired and anxious. The young woman was immediately worried but she decided to ask about it tomorrow. Right now, Charlotte needed a proper rest. "Don't worry about me now go to sleep and call me captain." The briar maiden replied before walking pass her subordinate as her feet brought her to her room. Her safeguard from the dangerous world that lies beyond.

Her room was big fit enough for a royal. The walls , the ceiling up to the four corners of the room were painted with white and blue paired with sophisticated designs of blue roses with a tint of gold colored glitter on It's thorns and petals. Her bed was large enough to fit two people It could fit her and Yami even...No no It's not the time to think of that- specifically she owned a king sized bed that had The Blue Rose's insignia carved onto It's headboard. The briar maiden took off her metal helmet that released her blonde hair that was tied into a severe bun paired with a single braid swinging on the side of her face before she took off her metal breastplate and her belt that held her grimoire. Charlotte plopped onto the bed exhausted her back against the fluffy bed. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling while her thoughts slowly ate her wondering If Yami is okay, If he's hurt , If he is even alive still and a lot more until sleep took her and wrapped It's arms around the maiden as she slowly drifted off to dreamland.

The sun has just rose and Charlotte was was already wide awake alongside her brigade members after personally waking up Sol and the vice-captain, Leona to help her wake up the wake up the others. Charlotte immediately made an announcement telling them about the kidnappings , the plan to rescue the captains , the training teams and about the possible extinction of their race If they ever lost the battle against The Dark Triad. Of course the announcement shocked her members that sent a chilling down to their spine after all It hasn't been that long after the reincarnation of the elves not to mention the devil, Zagred and now they have to face devil possessed mages like Asta except their devils was said to be high ranking in the underworld. The young woman with medium length brown hair came up to the podium beside the briar maiden as she looked upon her fellow brigade members "You guys heard the captain. Let's all do our best in training and think of it as the real battlefield." Leona said taking a glance at the captain beside her. "Or else one mistake might cost you and your comrades' lives." The briar maiden said in a stern tone.

Sol could only listen to her captain that she looks up to like a big sister standing on the podium. For the others all they could see was a serious captain Charlotte Roselei warning them but to her she could see right through her maybe because she always was always glued onto her like a small child whenever she got the chance like yesterday night when Charlotte got home that anxious look in her blue eyes never seemed to fade away even though she didn't look tired anymore. She'll be sure to talk to her once the training for today is over. The atmosphere was getting heavy because of their pressure knowing they will have to battle a powerful enemy once again but they are The Blue Rose Knights!The magic knights that serves and protects the kingdom of clover alongside their fellow comrades with her loud voice she managed to cheer everyone up "We'll sure kick their ass! We survived the elves so I'm sure we could do it again this time."

"Sol is really the sunshine of the brigade huh?" The vice captain claimed accompanied with a soft chuckle brushing her arm swiftly pass the captain's. Charlotte could only nod in agreement before speaking once again that after breakfast they are heading straight to The Black Bulls base. By the The Blue Rose and The Green Praying Mantis arrived at the The Black Bulls base. They could see them already started their training but they seem like their squad is missing a couple of people-No they were obviously missing as of only four of them could be seen training. "Ah! Good morning Nacht already told us of your arrival, Captain Charlotte and..Captain Jack." The spatial mage from the meeting noticed their presence unlike at the meeting he was energized and full of hope today perhaps something good happen. Yes, Asta managed to left all their hopes and spirits once again claiming that they will save Yami for sure no matter what and that they should pass their limits once again like what their captain always says. Stopping his training for a moment alongside a familiar pink haired woman. It didn't take her long to recognize who she was-It was none other than her 'rival' that challenged her during the Star Awards Festival. If it wasn't for Sol accepting the challenge in her place, she wouldn't even entertained her, but now is not the time to think like that.

"Where are the others?"The briar maiden asked before Finral could even answer the tall man beside her stepped in with his green blade showing from his arm pointing the edge at the mage in front of them "Get the others or I'll happily cut you to pieces." Finral was easily frightened , but managed to gather the words spilling out of his mind to his lips "The vice-captain took Asta along somewhere to personally help him with the devil's power while the others are still in the heart kingdom!" . Charlotte could only sigh in disbelief at some point she thought that vice captain of their's will help of his members. Such a pathetic man leaving his duty as a vice captain to guide all of his members in behalf of the captain. "Oh well..We still need to help them train either way in order to save Yami and Vangeance." Charlotte said as her blue orbs caught the other pair training although It was more a throw and transform battle as the young man with shaggy light brown hair was just throwing everything he got as the young woman with transforms his magic into something else such as water , grass and mist. "We'll just have to start without them but tomorrow your fellow black bulls should better be here If you don't want to end up into pieces" Jack once again said as his blade disappeared from his arm while Charlotte gathered the attention of the three squads.

"Listen up. For a week we would be personally helping all of you train for the upcoming attack and rescue mission on the kingdom of Spade. Think of this training as the real battlefield as one mistake might as well take away your life or worse your comrade's. Expect the unexpected as anything can happen in the battlefield. We would group all of you in groups of four to practice your teamwork after that a one on one with the magic you have the worst affinity with and lastly a battle with us. The captains. Got it?"She announced leaving no space for Jack to protest about how they would train the the three brigades together. Hours and hours went by they are finally done and given permission to rest for the night since the training will be for a week the captains decided to stay at The Black Bulls base alongside their squads. The Black Bulls were hospitable at the least, welcoming their brigade inside of their base for the night although only the girls including and a few boys were allowed to sleep in the bedroom with them since The Black Bulls share a big bedroom like Gordon requested to Henry at one time and only Henry himself and the captain has their own rooms then again Charlotte ended up to rest in Yami's room while the other captain was by the table after finding a stash of wine that was kept hidden although he ended up not drinking it due to being caught by It's owner, Vanessa.

Yami's room was a bit small compared to her own room back in the Blue Rose's base. The walls were made of cobblestones and the windows were uhhmm... a bit dusty. The so-called of a bed was small for her taste surprisingly It could fit a big person such as Yami Sukehiro. There were wooden shelves stuck onto the wall, a closet and a small wooden cabinet nearby the bed that rests an ash tray on top with what remains of a used cigarette. All in all It was plain rather different from the rowdy room she imagined as she explored every inch of his room his faint scent was there. The stale scent of smoke and sweat lingered through her nose. The man she fell in love with was the very epitome of everything she's against of. There were many noblemen that might make her heart beat but all of them were too weak and foolish, but in the end her heart was taken by a brute. An aggravating barbarian who came to her rescue just because of his spilled soup although his words made her realize something and made her heart beat for a man for the first time saying he likes tough girls but It wouldn't probably hurt to ask someone for help for once and that their magic knights squad has a lot of strong people she could rely on. Now that very man that saved her from her curse is taken and might die anytime now.

Charlotte was stressed and very anxious for the captain's condition that she couldn't sleep at all so she decided to walk out of the base for some fresh air. Little did she know someone was awake and caught her going out. "Sis? You're probably worried for that captain right?" A question that came out in whisper caught the briar maiden off guard fortunately she recognized the voice before she could even bring out her grimoire and attack. "Call me captain, Sol and no I'm not worried of that brute." Charlotte replied with a lie still her eyes were kept staring at the bright stars shining in the night sky. How beautiful It is albeit wishing Yami was safe and that he was the one with her now. Sol closed her eyes and and exhaled the air from her mouth obviously she knew Charlotte was lying and the fact she confessed her love for the Black Bulls captain in front of her brigade made It clear like who else could she be worried for that much? To be honest, Sol was hurt that the captain's heart was stolen maybe because of her love for her as a big sister not wanting any men to even touch her captain not to mention stealing her captain's heart but If that's what could make Charlotte happy, she's fine with it. "Sis, you're lying I know you are. C'mon It's okay to tell me. I won't tell anyone besides I will always be here for you sis!"

The briar maiden's bright blue eyes shifted onto the tanned girl beside her with a sigh. Like Yami said It won't hurt to ask someone for help and that includes her feelings right? Obviously she trust Sol ever since the little girl she saved back then from bandits followed her to her brigade after getting her grimoire and always glued onto her, calling her big sis despite always reminding her to call her captain. "Okay okay. I'm worried for that brute. It scares me whenever I think what's his condition by now..if he's still alive even. I haven't even told him I love him yet." Sol could feel the sadness and the desperate sound of wanting to save someone you love. Unconsciously Sol gave her captain..No, her big sister a tight and warm hug telling her everything is gonna be okay and that their plan on saving the two captains will succeed. That act brought a small onto her fair face as she caress the girl's hair. "Thank you perhaps we should head in now. It's late. You still have some training to do tomorrow." Charlotte said before the two head back to into the base to get some proper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the leaks and spoilers for the next chapter? I'm already hyped for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I might try and start writing the next chapter tomorrow early in the morning tbh, I skipped rank match in Identity V for this lol. I also accept criticism so that I could improve my writing and do better.


End file.
